


The Notorious Netheck Adventure

by etothey



Category: The Middleman (TV)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Nethack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/etothey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy becomes acquainted with the world of roguelikes.  It's all part of the job, of course.  A fancomic for Kate Nepveu.</p><p>(The title is not a typo.)</p><p>NOTE: So sorry the image links were broken for so long!  We had a website upgrade and I didn't realize it would break a bunch of those.  I've fixed this now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Notorious Netheck Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Inked on Deleter paper with Deleter ink and Sakura markers, finished in Manga Studio Debut 4.

  


  


  


FIN


End file.
